


Naughty List

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cartman's gift giving idea is full of surprises.





	

"What would you like for Christmas, little boy?" Chuckled Cartman, crawling through Kyle's open window.

Kyle frowned and sighed at the intrusion, sitting up on his bed and turning off his phone. Not as if he didn't leave his bedroom door open for his boyfriend, but the Christmas roleplay wasn't too welcome. "I'm Jewish, fatass."

Eric plopped himself down on the bed, dropping his sack on the floor. It was mostly filled with sleepover supplies, but certain suggestive gifts fell out among them. "Come on, Kyle, you know you thought the Santa at the mall was hot."

"I was making a joke with Kenny, Cartman!" Kyle snapped, blushing at having to deal with this. "You're crazy if you took that seriously."

"You kissed him," retorted Cartman, pulling off his itchy fake beard.

"Because he was drunk! Why else would I kiss some old guy at a mall?"

Kyle noticed Eric lean in to grab something from the floor. So being mischievous, Kyle began moving in so he could slide onto the thick lap. "But if you insist, I suppose I could kiss a cute Santa."

The lube was in Cartman's grasp as he was caught off guard. The thick ass rubbing slowly against him drove him crazy, making him certain lube was all he needed. "Thought you were a Jew," he got out, clearing his throat.

"Santa, what made you so flustered?" Breathed Kyle, his ass rubbing against the clothed cock a bit faster. "I want my present, even thought I am a Jew."

"A-A dirty Jew?" Grunted Cartman, gripping his hands into the sheets.

Grinding his teeth slightly, Kyle knew if he wanted Cartman to stop calling him that for awhile, he'd have to keep playing along. He kissed and licked at the ear, moaning out, "A really dirty Jew, Santa. You have to make me clean."

Feeling himself throb, Cartman turned his attention to the neck. He kissed it roughly, biting to get Kyle to start tugging at his red coat. Not wanting to give it up, he tore the festive sweater Kyle adorned up his chest to get at his nipples. "Fuck you, Kyle," he gritted out, finding the tight metal band shirt hard to yank up without having to fully rip it off.

As Kyle tried to peel both tops off at the same time, he gasped and paused while the cloth was covering his face. Cartman was already sucking his nipples like they would give him something. "Fuck yeah," Kyle chanted, eventually starting to fall backwards.

Shoving Kyle into the sheets, Cartman ground their erections together while he threw the sweater and shirt roughly to the floor. "God, look at you. Just where I've always wanted you."

Kyle almost retorted with how they've been intimate since their first high school dance, but then he remembered they were playing pretend. "Why, Santa, I didn't think you'd want me to believe in you so badly."

They kissed almost sweetly, but soon their mouths were fighting as Cartman noticed Kyle was still trying to undress him. Trying not to whine, he instead bit Kyle's bottom lip. "Knock it off, I have to cleanse you."

Shivering more at the tone than the odd phrasing, Kyle gasped when Cartman kissed down his body. "Cartman," he sighed, his eyes starting to close as he felt the fat chin hit his bulge. 

Running his tongue along the pale skin before the pants were opened, Eric bit into a cluster of freckles. "I'm gonna fuck you until you cry tonight, Kyle. Don't doubt me."

Kyle shook his head, his curly bangs getting into his eyes as he felt his skinny pants get ripped from his legs. "Oh my God!" He shrieked as his cock was put in Cartman's mouth while still clad in his underwear. "Cartman, please, don't you fucking-!"

Ignoring his lover, Cartman jerked the cock as he sucked the fabric hungrily. He watched Kyle's arching back, smacking the stomach to earn a breathless cry in shock. Pausing only to peel the wet underwear down the legs, he let it get kicked aside as he sucked lazily on the balls.

"Holy fucking shit, what's gotten into you?" Groaned Kyle, shakily grabbing the previously discarded lube bottle. "God, I need you, fatass." Dressed like Santa or not, he needed this dick.

"Be glad your mom's not home. She'd get a stroke from hearing this." Cartman laughed, trying to copy Santa's the best he could, and uncapped the lube.

"Was that already used?" Kyle's eyes squinted in accusation.

Cartman scoffed, feeling slightly more red, "Well, if you won't fuck me with your gross dick, I have to do it myself."

"Oh," Kyle mustered under his breath, ignoring the commented about his cock. It was circumcised, but he knew Cartman really wanted it. "Well just ask, fatass. I'm sure after you make enough comments about me during class, I'd be more than willing to make you my bitch in the school bathroom."

It was quiet as Cartman froze. "That's it, no condom for you."

"Since when do you bother finding a small enough size for your-" Kyle was interrupted by a slick thick finger invading his ass all the way up to his prostate. "Jesus Christ!"

It was silent besides Kyle's sobs of pleasure and the slick noises as Cartman fingered his boyfriend roughly and quickly. "I could've went in dry, you know. Make you beg for me to stop, even though you love that shit."

Kyle wiped his face to avoid letting Cartman see his pleasured tears. "Enough! Now let me back up. I'm riding you, Santa."

Cartman didn't see a problem with that, scooting back and awkwardly wiping his hands on the sheets before placing his glove back on.

Undoing the felt belt, Kyle leaned down to nuzzle his face into the crotch. The cock was average, but Cartman didn't deserve that praise. Kyle opened his mouth as he unzipped the oversized pants, his tongue rolling along the wet stain of the... panties.

"Judge me all you want, Kyle. These are very comfortable!" Eric let his cheeks puff up in defense until they were peeled down to wrap around the balls so Kyle could deepthroat him. "Jesus Christ," he grunted, burying his hands into the locks. "You look so hot like that."

Ever since Kyle looked into Cartman's "redheads" folder on his phone, Kyle knew what he needed to do. He looked up, making sure he made gagging noises despite his forcibly removed gag reflex years before.

"Fuck me, Santa, please," he pleaded, leaning back to sit up and then grind his ass on the then freed cock. His face hid into the thick neck as if he was shy, knowing that would earn him favors.

"Who'd ever think Jews are such sluts? I guess your people really are greedy." Cartman moved the ass so he could pretend to press in before moving it to slip right between the ass cheeks.

"Cartman- I mean, Santa, please! I'll die if you don't fuck me right now!" His acting was horrible, but it seemed to work alright. The erection was in him at an alarming rate.

Using his hips as he clung to his boyfriend, Kyle moaned and gasped every time he moved his body up and down. "It's too much! It's too much for me! You're too big!" He made his voice consistent with a porn star's, hoping it would get Cartman to do some work.

Cartman stood up, startling Kyle as he was slammed against the wall. "Shut the fuck up, little slut." He kissed Kyle hard, catching genuine moans and sobs as he pounded the ass harder than he usually allowed his power to go.

When they stopped kissing Kyle's eyes were as good as crossed and unfocused. "Cartman, what are you doing to me?"

"There's a little bit of something in that lube. Makes your prostate much more sensitive. Feels fucking awesome, right?" He was yanked back into a kiss that had his knees weak. It was sweet and wet, making his thrusting stop to just grind his cock up into the prostate until he hard a noise he may never get to hear again.

The mess across their stomachs caused Cartman to get distracted and fall to his knees. "Holy shit."

"Yeah," sighed Kyle, resting back against the wall. "God, I love you, Cartman."

"What?" Eric Cartman wasn't sure he heard it right. Over text he was able to receive this message, but never in person.

"What?" Snorted Kyle, getting up to try and wobble back to his bed.

"You never say that," noted Cartman, actually sounding serious for once. "Just like-"

"A Jew?" Kyle snapped, wiping his body off with his discarded shirt.

"Just like you actually understand that Stan won't break up with Wendy to get with you. That I'm not a rebound like you once thought." 

"Merry fucking Christmas," spat Kyle, curling up and avoiding looking at Cartman. Of course right after sex they had to talk about this again.

After getting up into his feet, Cartman pulled off his coat and pants to reveal pajamas. "You want anything, sweet tits?" Guilt was in his voice.

The joke didn't get to Kyle over the rushing blood in his ears. "Ah... yeah. Can you hold me?"

Instead of ignoring him and going downstairs for the cheesy poofs, Cartman walked over to Kyle, seating himself to allow Kyle to bury his face in his chest. He didn't even bother to laugh while he felt the tears fill his shirt.


End file.
